


He's Kinda Hot.

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has this thing that whenever he finds a new conquest he thinks 'He's Kinda Hot'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Kinda Hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a random smutty one shot written at 4 am. Hope it's not too shitty, I wanted to make something with a Luke centric feel, that also had Luke being not so innocent. Idk I'm too tired for this lol.

Luke has been openly gay for a while now, he came out freshman year when he was an awkward gangly kid and it blew over fairly well. He's now a junior and what he'd like to call hot so life for him is sweet. He has guys wrapped around his finger and he can't say that it's not hot. He's never been on for lying, see to most people he comes off as a sweet shy kid but no one knows what goes behind closed doors. Luke's not as innocent as he seems. And most boys know this, the girls not so much.

So the year has started and of course with that meant fresh meat. See Luke didn't mean to come off this way but honestly he couldn't help it. When he came out he was exposed to things that weren't so great and this is how he coped with it. But now Luke could care less, all he wanted was the beauty that just strolled in his English class. He was tall, not nearly as tall as Luke, he had her black hair, and deep chocolate eyes that complemented his tan skin that was marked with tattoos. Luke couldn't help but to smirk, 'well, he's kinda hot.'

\------------------------------------------

Three months, three fucking months later and now was the time. Calum had been a tough one to crack but no one can resist Luke. Luke sucked harshly on Calum's collar bones, biting and nipping. The tan boy letting out long moans that told Luke to keep going. Luke stops abusing his neck and pulled Calum into a hot and heavy kiss. Licking into his mouth and tasting every part of him. Luke moaned when Calum jerked forewords and their clothed dicks rubbed together.

He could tell that this was going to be quick and messy and Luke had no problem with that. Luke went back to kissing down Calum's neck, when he reached midway down his neck he sucked especially hard, Calum moan louder and gripped onto Luke's hair, pulling at it while Luke sucked a deep harsh mark there. Luke pulled away and ripped Calum's shirt off, he had no time for fucking around, Luke could feel how hard he was getting himself, seeing Calum all blissed out under him, his tan skin becoming flushed and his bulge showing through his basketball shorts.

Calum had just got done with soccer practice, Luke couldn't restrain himself from pulling Calum into the closest room and fucking him. And that just so happened to be a random storage closet in the school. Luke reached his hand down to palm Calum's erection while kissing down his chest, taking on of the boys' nipples in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Calum started to thrust up into Luke's palm and Luke smirked, today was finally the day.

Luke kissed down even more before dropping to his knees. He ripped Calum's shorts down looking at Calum's now free cock, Luke's mouth practically watered at the sight while Calum hissed at the cold air. Luke had to relive some of his own tension and removed his pants while keeping his boxers on. He liked his lips and finally Calum's cock was enveloped in nice slick heat. Calum threw his head back, "Fuck baby, yeah right there. You like when my cock fills your pretty little mouth up?"

Luke moaned loudly at Calum's words, hollowing his cheeks more sad nodding. Calum's hands went to Luke's hair and started to pull at the boys roots making Luke moan around the boys cock. Luke couldn't take it any longer and pulled of with a 'pop'. He stripped off his boxers and shirt and stood up, "You wanna fuck me Cal? Wanna fill me up and fuck me hard against the door? Wanna come inside me while I scream you name so loud we get expelled? Hmmm would you like that baby? You don't even need to prep me, I promise."

As the words fell from his mouth he grabbed both his and Calum's cocks in his hand, jerking them off together. But when the final word fell out of his mouth he had already been pressed to the door. The knob pressing tightly against his back surely leaving a bruise for tomorrow. Calum grabbed harshly at his ass making it known for him to jump. Luke did so and in the process their cocks grinded together. Both boys moaned loudly and had to take a minuet to breathe.

Luke couldn't wait any longer so he took matters in his own hands. He grabbed ahold of Calum's dick stroking it slowly, using his spit and Calum's precome to make it easier. He guided the pulsing member towards his hole and slowly sunk down. Luke whine high in his throat and took no time to adjust. Calum was frozen in pleasure so Luke quickly started to ride him. Luke grabbed onto Calum's shoulder making crest moons in his skin while slamming up and down.

By the time Calum regained his senses they were both incredibly close, Calum started to nip at Luke's neck while thrusting harshly in him, hitting the spot that drove Luke absolutely insane. Calum's hands settled on Luke's waist gripping harsh and leaving bruises and pulled Luke into a searing kiss. Luke squealed slightly and squeezed hard on Calum's cock. Calum's hips stuttered as he thrusted hard and filled Luke up with his load, Luke felt the rush of him and came too shouting and painting them white. They kissed one last time as Calum pulled out and all Luke could think was that it was about fucking time.

===========================

Fast forward almost a year and here Calum and Luke were, at a collage party. Yes the boys had fucked but now they were just friends, Luke was searching for his next conquest when he saw bright red hair. He nudged Calum asking who he was. As Calum explained his name was Michael and went to some university out of their town Luke couldn't help the words sliping out of his mouth, "Hmmmm he's kinda hot." Calum just rolled his eyes and let the blonde bound over to the older boy. 

As Luke strutted up to Michael he looked the boy up and down, he was a little pale like himself but also had piercings and tattoos and that was sooo fucking hot. Luke could feel the shots of liquor running through his veins and pulled the red head on the dance floor. Luke grinded down on Michael's lap making sure to press his perky ass in all the right places, he heard a groan and hands settling on his hips. "What's your name beautiful?" Luke smirked at the complement and pressed into the boys lap especially hard.

" M' Luke, and I'm looking for a good time, would you please, pretty please help me have a good time?" Luke was now facing the boy, blue meeting green while Luke bit his lip and fluttered his lashes. They were still moving their hips together and Luke could tell that his words had a affect on Michael. "You bet babe, name your thing and will get you going real fast. You won't even stand a chance." Now it was Michael's chance to smirk. Luke had lightly groaned and his hips stuttered slightly.

"Hmmm, how about you take me somewhere, anywhere, and you fuck me real nice and hard. Go fucking rough on me. Please? I promise I'll be a good boy, just for you." Luke didn't have to wait for a response because he was pulled into a kiss. His light pink lips meeting deep red plump ones an Luke knew that he had pulled the boy. The boy took his hands and led him up the stairs of the house, Luke could feel himself supporting a semi because of the excitement.

He felt Michael's fingers drop his and he realized they had reached a bedroom. Luke realized that this must be Michael's house because there was pictures of him in this bedroom. Luke paid no mind to it because as soon as the door was closed lips were flush on his and hips were moving with his. A hand was reaching in between them and was squeezing Luke's throbbing cock through the denim of Luke's jeans, Luke moan in his mouth. God he loved older guys.

Lips were kissing down his neck searching for his sweet spot, when Michael found it he sucked so hard that Luke knew that he wouldn't be forgetting for a few weeks. He somehow ended up on the bed in the room and Michael was climbing up his body. Michael pulled off his shirt and ran his hands down the blondes exposed body making him shiver. The older boy waisted no time in taking off both Luke's pants and boxer briefs. Luke's erection sprang free and Luke wanted to punch the boy for not warning him.

He didn't have to suffer the cold for long because he felt Michael's tongue kitten licking the tip. The tip of his tongue was dipping into the slit soaking up his precome and Luke could have came alone just from Michael's mouth. When Luke's length was finally taken all in he had to restrain himself from fucking Michael's face. Michael held Luke's hips down while bobbing his head at an incredible pace, Luke could feel his cock hitting Michael's throat while the boy tried to relax and deep throat him.

Luke knew if Michael continued this would be over to fast. "Mmmm baby, you need to stop otherwise I'm going to blow and I don't want that to happen unless your cock is buried deep inside of me okay?" Michael nodded and sucked harshly one last time before pulling off and fumbling in his night stand. After retrieving the condom and lube he stripped himself of his own clothing. He climbed back on the bed and lubed two of his fingers up as Luke's request.

Luke didn't have time to waste, he just wanted to be filled up already. By the time Michael's two fingers were buried deep in Luke, Luke was grinding back down on the with high needy moans leaving his mouth. Michael rolled on the condom and slicked himself up moaning at the feeling of his hand around his own cock. He lined up with Luke's perfect pink hole and thrusted in. Once he bottomed out Luke was screaming in pleasure with being so filled.

Michael was not small. Michael picked up the pace and all Luke could do ways lay there and moan in pleasure. Luke was letting out chants of 'holy shit you're so fucking big' and 'oh fuck dont stop, harder, go fucking harder' and soon the headboard of Michael's bead was hitting the wall with the fast pace. Both boys were close so Michael started to nip harshly at Luke's neck, drawing Luke into another hot kiss while nibbling harshly at his bitten lip. With a couple jerks to Luke's swollen cock and pounding thrust both boys came at the same time screaming one another's name. God, Luke loved older boys.

===========================

This time was different, Luke had met Ashton in collage and it had started the same. Ashton entered the room and Luke gasped. Luke's mind was baffled, 'he's not only kinda hot, he's a fucking god.' And Luke knew from that moment he wanted the boy. But not just for a quick fuck, but something more. And It made Luke nervous.  
\------------------------------------------

Eleven months. Luke and Ashton have been dating for eleven months and it was now the time. Luke felt weird because this was his first serious relationship. Ashton knew that Luke wasn't a virgin and yet he still waited for Luke to be ready. It was almost their anniversary and they decide to celebrate it now. Both boys would be going home for a while and Luke decided that it was the right night for this. It started out with Ashton being the absolute sweetheart that he was and now it was going to take a turn Ashton didn't expect.

The boys stumbled into their shared dorm room and were softly making out. Nothing to harsh but now it was about to change. Luke dragged Ashton over to a bed and startled the boy. He stared into hazel eyes and breathed, "Ash I'm ready. I want to do this with you. And even though it's our first time together that doesn't mean you have to go easy on me. You can fuck me as hard as you want, anything." And a sweet moment turned dirty fast. Ashton's hazel eyes darkened with lust real fast.

Luke smirked at his reaction and went back to kissing him, he pulled away and shimmied down Ashton's body until his face was met with Ashton's growing bulge. He mouthed at it through the clothing making Ashton moan. Luke sucked a wet patch on it and nuzzled against it. Luke could feel the older boys dick hardening even more, feeling the hot throbbing through Ashton's pants he decided to help him out. He undid Ashton's zipper and pulled the boys cock out through the opening stroking it with a teasing factor before taking it in his mouth.

Luke felt his hair being pulled and looked at his boyfriend through his lashes. Bobbing his head up and down and when he felt Ashton start to thrust up into his mouth he made no movement to stop it. He let Ashton fuck his mouth hard, Luke just relaxed his throat and angled his head different to take all of his lover in. He licked around Ashton's throbbing length and when Ashton stopped he figure that was his cue to pull off. Ashton had flipped them and now Luke laid on the bed.

Ashton made no movement to take of his own pants, he erection still out of his pants and Luke moaned at the sight. The wet patch in front from himself making the sight hotter. Caught in staring Luke didn't realize that he was being undressed until he felt something hot and wet against his hole. He whined and looked down, there in between his thighs, was Ashton licking at his fluttering hole. Luke threw his head back as he felt the tip of Ashton's tongue enter him.

He had never had a rim job before but holy fuck it was amazing. Feeling Ashton's tongue thrust in and out of him made Luke want to cry from the pleasure. When he felt Ashton's hand reach up to his straining erection and start to pump him in time with his tongue Luke almost let go. He pulled Ashton's hair, hard and kissed him. He nipped at his bottom lip and sucked Ashton's tongue. When realizing that neither boys were prepared for this Ashton made Luke suck on his long fingers.

Luke's tongue worked in getting them nice and ready for his own hole. Ashton finally went to work and took it slow, adding fingers slowly and also using his tongue to help at to pleasure. Ashton's fingers and tongue worked at Luke's hole stretching it and getting it ready for Ashton's long hard cock. When Luke was finally ready Ashton moved up and lined his dick with Luke's mouth once again so it could get slick. Luke made no signs of protest just doing as he was told.

Ashton pulled out of Luke's mouth and went back down to where Luke's waiting hole was. He pushed in taking Luke's legs and throwing them over his shoulders for a better angle. Ashton gave Luke no mercy and Luke was practically screaming Ashton's name with every thrust. Luke could feel Ashton press against everything, he was the biggest Luke's ever had. Luke could see Ashton's thighs flexing with every thrust and that made Luke harder. Luke's favorite physical feature other than Ashton's dick was his thighs.

Luke looked up at Ashton and saw his face maxed out with bliss. The older boy was close so Luke started to grip down on his cock that was inside him. Ashton's was pressing into his favorite spot so many times Luke's legs were shaking. Luke couldn't make a noise of warning before coming hard, mouth forming a silent scream and his body clenched around Ashton. Luke felt Ashton's hips stutter in him and warmth filling his hole. Ashton rode out his high and was moaning Luke name over and over again. Luke was so maxed out with bliss that he couldn't stop the words from flowing out, "hey ash? You're kinda hot and I love you like a lot." Ashton just laughed and kissed him, god he love his 'kinda hot' boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this was written on my phone along with my other stuff. Hope you've enjoyed and it wasn't to horrible! Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
